Fox Networks Group
| defunct = | former_names = Fox International Channels (1993–2016) | location = Los Angeles, California, United States | key_people = Peter Rice (CEO) Randy Freer (COO) | industry = Television | products = Pay TV | brands = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | owner = | num_employees = | slogan = | parent = 21st Century Fox | homepage = }} Fox Networks Group is 21st Century Fox's primary operating unit for television distribution. It produces and distributes 300+ entertainment, sports, factual and movie channels in 45 languages across Latin America, Europe, Asia and Africa, using several brands, including STAR India, National Geographic Channel and Baby TV. Among their non-linear brands are Fox Now and Hotstar. These brands reach over 1.725 billion households around the world. Fox Networks Group consists of Fox Television Group, Fox Cable Networks (which includes FX Networks), National Geographic Partners and Fox Networks Digital Consumer Group. History Fox International Channels Fox International Channels purchased BabyTV, all but the Israel channel, in 2007. National Geographic Channels International attempted to launch new sister channels to Nat Geo in India, Nat Geo Wild, Nat Geo Adventure, Nat Geo Music and Nat Geo HD, by making them available to the market. Fox International Channels launched the new Nat Geo channels again along with FX, Fox Crime and BabyTV to add to its existing Fox History and the main Nat Geo channel. FOX Channels Benelux with assistance from Jan Dekker Holding launched 24Kitchen in the Netherlands on September 1, 2011 on UPC Broadband with availability to other providers on October 1, 2011. In October 2011, FIC purchased Viajar, Spanish pay-TV documentary channel with SD & HD feeds, from Prisa TV. Fox International Channels founded LAPTV, based in Atlanta and a Latin American pay-TV joint venture unit, with Paramount Pictures and Twentieth Century Fox. 20th Century Fox dropped its ownership in LAPTV. In October 2013, Fox International Channels purchased Paramount's shares of LAPTV to become the sole owner. A+E Networks formed A+E Networks Italy based in Rome by December 2013. In Early 2014, A&E Italy took full ownership of History Italy from the channel partner, Fox International Channels. In early 2014, Nat Geo Adventure was replaced with Nat Geo People, which would be available in 50 countries. On free-to-air Freeview and YouView, Fox International Channels UK launched YourTV on 1 October 2015. YourTV targets female viewers. Fox Networks Group (US) In 2008, Fox Broadcasting and 20th Century Fox Television (20CFTV) formed a joint initiative for new animation talent, Fox Inkubation, that would allow them to produce two minute shorts as pilots for new series. While 20CFTV concurrently started an animation department, 20th Century Fox Television Animation, with the same executive heading up both Inkubation and TV animation, Jennifer Howell. In 2012, Inkubation was discontinued as plans for a late night animation block was moved forward and none of its projects got on the air. In May 2013, Howell exited Fox at the end of her contract. Fox Networks Group and DNA Films in July 2014 formed DNA TV Limited joint venture. Fox Networks Group would have first global first rights with co-financing options to the joint venture's shows. DNA TV would be managed by DNA Films management with Eric Schrier, president of Original Programming for FX Networks and FX Productions handling Fox's joint venture interest. In 2015, National Geographic Partners was formed as a reorganizations of the exist two TV channel joint ventures with National Geographic Society plus the addition of other media and consumer-oriented assets. Fox would own 73% of the partnership, while previous owning 73% of the international channels and 63% of the US channels. Fox Networks Group In January 2016, the Fox International Channels unit was announced to be split into three divisions, Fox Networks Group Europe, Fox Networks Group Latin America and Fox Networks Group Asia, all reporting to Fox Networks Group CEO Peter Rice and COO Randy Freer. As a result of this reorganization, the Fox International Channels banner was discontinued. In January 2017, Fox Network Group and 20th Century Fox formed FoxNext for various inactive projects. On December 5, 2017, 21st Century Fox appointed Uday Shankar, Chairman and CEO of Star India, as the company's president for Asia. The new role would oversee Fox's television and online video platform business across the region, and the President of Fox Networks Group Asia would report directly to Shankar (instead of the equivalent at FNG U.S.). Units * Fox Networks Digital Consumer Group - Everywhere products including FXNOW and Nat Geo TV * FoxNext - dual reporting with the other report line is to 20th Century Fox; video games, virtual reality, theme park and attraction designs Fox Television Group * 20th Century Fox Television ** Fox 21 Television Studios ** Fox Television Animation (2008— present) ** 20th Television *** Lincolnwood Drive, Inc. * Fox Consumer Products National Geographic Partners A joint venture partnership with National Geographic Society in which Fox owns 73% * National Geographic Global Networks, Nat Geo TV app ** National Geographic ** National Geographic (International) ** Nat Geo Mundo ** Nat Geo Wild ** Nat Geo Wild (European TV channel) ** Nat Geo Kids ** Nat Geo People ** National Geographic Studios * National Geographic Media, print and digital publishing * Travel and tour operations Fox Cable Networks * FX Networks, FXNOW video on-demand app ** FX ** FXX ** FXM ** FX Productions *** DNA TV Limited - Joint venture with DNA Films run by DNA Films' management *Baby Network Ltd., operator of BabyTV **24Kitchen **YourTV Fox Sports Networks * Arizona * Detroit * Florida/Sun * Midwest (subfeeds: Indiana, Kansas City) * North * Ohio/SportsTime Ohio * South / Fox Sports Southeast (subfeeds: Carolinas, Tennessee) * Southwest (subfeeds: Oklahoma, New Orleans) * West/Prime Ticket (subfeed: San Diego) * Wisconsin * YES Network (80% equity) International *Fox Networks Group EMEA **Fox Networks Group Africa **Fox Networks Group Middle East **Fox Networks Group Europe *Fox Networks Group Latin America **LAPTV ***Moviecity *Fox Networks Group Asia **Fox Filipino **Channel V **Fox Networks Group India - FX, FOX Crime, Fox History and Entertainment and Baby TV ***NGC Network - Nat Geo Channel, Nat Geo Wild, Nat Geo Adventure, Nat Geo Music and Nat Geo HD References External links * Fox Networks Group at 21st Century Fox * United States press room Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Companies established in 1993 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1993